witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Memory Manipulation
Memory Manipulation is the power to manipulate people's memories. Activation Witches and Warlocks can access this power via spells. They can make people forget certain memories or absorb them. Memory spells are dangerous. Notable Examples Wendy Beauchamp Knowing that her sister was involved in a huge mundane mess and yet refused to use magic to solve it, Wendy decided to do it herself. Using a very rare butterfly known as the Himalayan Stamped Crown, she casted a dark magic spell that revived the insect and made him fly inside Maura Thatcher’s head. This spell made Maura see things that weren’t actually there, like worms in her water jar and cockroaches climbing through her body. The spell was so powerful that powerful that it couldn’t be broken, and so Maura was doomed to madness for the rest of her life shortly after she casted that spell on Maura, she was forced by her sister to somehow amend what she did to Maura, so together with Joanna, she casted another spell on Maura but this time to create an illusion in her mind, one were she was happy and calm and her husband was still alive. Joanna Beauchamp Joanna, along with her sister Wendy, casted a spell on Maura that improved the effects of her sister’s curse. While the spell didn’t break Wendy’s spell, with this one she was able to give Maura some peace of mind. In 1906, Joanna casted a powerful memory erasure spell on Athena Browning so she could forget her life in East End and never find the way back in town. This spell faded with time, and Penelope's memories all came back. Freya Beauchamp Freya created a mildly useful potion and an incantation from the family grimoire to make her mother, sister and aunt to remember what happened when the portal was opened. This spell created a literal third eye on each of the woman’s forehead and show them fragments of the moment that Ingrid opened the door. While this information was vague, it revealed that Mike was killed by the light of the other world and that someone had come out of it. Frederick Beauchamp Frederick was able to absorb Dash's memories and verbalize every single spells stored in his mind. Jean-Baptiste Mésomier Jean-Baptiste Mésomier is Munnin, the Vanir god of memory. He has probably the most powerful mind of all the gods, so powerful that he is in charge of keeping the records of the gods' history, in this world and the other, and he is also the god to go everytime that another one is in need of remembering something, either because they naturally forgot about it or because they were bewitched with some powerful dark magic. Jean-Baptiste’s powers include erasing their minds if he thinks that’s the proper thing to do. Those forms of mind control and basic and simple for him, but when the minds of other have been affected by magic, Mésomier needs stronger and complex methods to make his patients remember. Given that the mind it’s his area of expertise, Jean knows a myriad of charms, potions and rituals that revolve around this form of magic, like the voodoo spell that he gave to Freya to help Killiam to remember what happened the day that the bridge was destroyed. Gallery Wendymindspell.jpg Memoryspell.gif Frederickspell.gif Category:Powers Category:Spells